La Liste de Noël - Edition 2019
by LiguedesChroniqueurs
Summary: C'est Noël, une fois par an et tout le monde est très content et certains auteurs de la Ligue des Chroniqueurs se sont envoyés des requêtes liées à certains fandoms, basées sur des idées de fiction farfelues et sérieuses à réaliser avant la fin de l'année. Ceci est un recueil pour les requêtes formulées en cette fin d'année 2019. Fandoms concernés : Harry Potter/Naruto/One Piece
1. Fall - Des baguettes à n'en plus finir

**La première requête est réalisée par Fall (ou Phos) sur une demande de LordOGM. **

**La requête était formulé ainsi :** _Une fiction avec le couple Harry Potter/Fleur Delacour, avec une Fleur vraiment canon bien que casse pied, et un Harry complètement à côté de la plaque. Une conclusion romantique n'est pas absolument nécessaire, juste un petit OS avec un peu de romance, de rigolade et un soupçon d'originalité.  
_  
**Merci encore à Fall pour sa participation et à très vite pour les prochaines requêtes !**

* * *

**Des baguettes à n'en plus finir**

Fleur Delacour, en tant que bonne française et bonne vivante, organisa un concours pour départager ses nombreux courtisans. Parmi eux, il y avait Harry Potter, dont la célébrité ne lui apportait, pour la première fois de sa scolarité, aucun avantage dans la compétition. Connu ou pas, la belle n'en avait cure. Le seul critère important à ses yeux était les talents de boulanger. Chaque participant, pour prétendre à son cœur, devrait lui cuire une baguette, la plus franchouillarde des baguettes pour la plus franchouillarde des sorcières. Bien évidemment, il fallait s'y prendre à la moldue – ce serait tellement moins drôle, sinon.

Debout dans la grande salle, prostrée derrière le pupitre-hibou, elle conclut son discours :

« Les participants auront trois jours, pas plus. Au terme de ce délai, je refuserai de considérer les déclarations enflammées des petits malins qui me font perdre mon temps. Bien évidemment, c'est à ce moment là que j'annoncerai qui m'accompagnera au bal de Noël. Que le ou la meilleure gagne ! »

Sur ce, elle daigna enfin rendre l'estrade à Dumbledore qui affichait un air confus. Il bafouilla :

« Bon.. où en étais-je, déjà ? Ah oui, bon dîner à tous. »

Aussitôt dit, une myriade de plats complexes et colorés apparurent sur les tables. Un véritable festin, comme chaque soir. Ron, agissant plus vite que l'éclair, remplit son assiette d'une montagne de nourriture. Son estomac le lui ferait regretter plus tard, comme à chaque fois. Mais le pauvre, dont le système digestif commençait déjà à fatiguer, ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher : tout lui donnait l'eau à la bouche, du poulet doré relevé de cerises confites, au pain moelleux et fondant truffé d'olives et herbes de Provence. Harry, assis à côté de son goinfre d'ami, ne mangeait pas. Pas par manque d'appétit, non. Il réfléchissait à un plan d'attaque. Il comptait bien impressionner la belle française – bien qu'il se passerait volontiers du bal de Noël, étant piètre danseur. Et puis il n'avait rien à se mettre. Avait-il seulement le droit d'inviter une autre championne du tournois des trois sorciers, étant lui-même dans la compétition ? Au diable les règles, ils avaient déjà un participant de trop, ils n'allaient pas faire la tête pour une histoire de danse, si ? Dans le pire des cas, il négocierait un rencard au Chaudron Baveur. _« Ne nous égarons pas, Harry ! Chaque chose en son temps. » _se réprimanda-t-il mentalement. Tout d'abord…. Comment allait-il faire une baguette ? Il songea au matériel. Il devrait pouvoir trouver le nécessaire, ou improviser avec ce qui se trouvait dans la classe de potion. Après tout, les potions, c'est comme la cuisine : on suit une recette. Ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué, si ?

Harry prit une miche de pain devant lui et l'examina. _« Je me demande de quoi c'est fait. »_ Il tâta la croûte qui se craquela doucement, enfonça son doigt dans la mie encore chaude. _« De la farine, pour sûr ! Mais le reste ? Tiens c'est marrant comment on peut malaxer la mie... »_

Ron, agacé de le voir jouer avec de la nourriture, lui prit le morceau de pain des mains et l'engloutit tout entier. Harry le fixa horrifié par le fait qu'il venait de le couper en pleine étude sérieuse de cet amas de gluten et par la taille improbable du gosier du rouquin : il venait de gober une miche entière sans mastiquer ! Glup ! Disparue… c'était à la fois phénoménal et effrayant.

« Bah quoi ? » dit le Ron en s'empiffrant de plus belle.

Harry n'eût même pas la force de répondre, il lui jeta sa serviette à la figure et sortit de table.

« Où va-t-il ? demanda Ron à Hermione, confus.

— Tenter sa chance avec Fleur, je crois.

— Alors là ! J'aimerais bien bien voir ça. Harry, boulanger ? Laisse-moi rire ! C'est un excellent sorcier, mais faut pas déconner non plus…faire du pain, français qui plus est, c'est un autre niveau que la potion pour soigner les furoncles.

— Faire une baguette, c'est pas sorcier.

— Bah non, c'est moldu. » dit Ron sans comprendre

Hermione regarda son ami, atterrée. Parfois elle se demandait s'il faisait exprès d'être bête.

* * *

Harry Potter, une fois la nuit tombée, enfila sa grande cape d'invisibilité – pas pour stalker miss Delacour, mais pour s'introduire dans la réserve. De nourriture. Le placard à bouffe, quoi. Forcément, il avait sauté un repas et avait à présent la dalle. Il traversa donc les couloirs jusqu'à atteindre le fameux tableau, porte dérobée du garde-manger. Il chatouilla la poire de la nature morte et magie : le tableau lui découvrit la salle aux mille effluves. Son ventre gargouilla bruyamment. Heureusement que personne ne traînait dans les parages, sa couverture n'aurait pas fait long feu. Le nigaud de balafré oubliait chaque fois de jeter un sort de silence autour de lui. Un jour, il se ferait prendre et tant pis pour lui ! Le nombre de fois où il avait failli se faire pincer en trébuchant sur un objet où en laissant tomber sa lanterne ne lui avait décidément rien appris.

Harry salua les elfes de maison poliment. Ceux qui ne fondirent pas en larme devant tant de bonté, lui apportèrent aussitôt un en-cas. Choucroûte-boeuf, anchois-œufs mimosas, châtaignes et chocolat chaud… le choix fut vite fait. Il prit les châtaignes et sa boisson fumante. Entre deux gorgées, il demanda aux elfes de maison :

— Dites, est-ce que –

— Non, monsieur Potter. Nous n'avons pas le droit de vous fournir du Whisky pur feu. le coupa un elfe nu. Nous l'avons déjà dit à votre camarade. Nous aurions de très gros problèmes si nous donnions de l'alcool aux élèves.

— À vrai dire… ce n'est pas ce que je comptais demander.

— Non ? Vraiment ? Ah, pardonnez-moi, monsieur Potter ! J'ai été si impertinent à présumer que vous suiviez vos camarades sur le chemin de la débauche et de l'alcool ! Punissez-moi, monsieur Potter ! Flagellez-moi !

— Mais… mais non ! Tout va bien, je vous assure, il n'y a aucun mal !

— J'ai sali votre image en sautant trop vites aux conclusions, je ne mérite pas votre pitié ! L'autre jour, un élève m'a demandé un space cake ! J'en vois des vertes et des pas mûres si souvent que maladroitement, je me suis dit que… que vous… » il éclata en sanglots.

Vite ! Une solution pour arrêter cette folie ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait avoir envie de donner les elfes à manger au calmar géant du lac, parfois !

« STOP ! hurla-t-il. Aidez-moi et vous serez pardonné. Je cherche comment faire une baguette.

— une baguette ? Quelle drôle d'idée… nous les elfes de maison, nous faisons de la magie sans baguette. Pourquoi ne pas demander à un spécialiste comme ce vieil Olivander ?

— Non de Merlin ! Pas une baguette de bois, une baguette de pain.

— Ah si, si : du bois de pin, du bois de hêtre, même de l'ébène ! Certains bois sont – »

Harry en mangea sa cape.

« Une baguette de pain, française, comestible. Je cherche une recette moldue.

— Aaaaah. s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

— Il fallait le dire plus tôt. dit l'un d'eux.

— Je suis désolé mais nous n'avons aucune recette : nous cuisinons par magie… nous ne connaissons rien de la maîtrise des boulangers moldus français. »

Harry avait une furieuse envie de pleurer. Ses nerfs n'allaient pas tenir.

« Mais peut-être pourriez-vous aller consulter la réserve. proposa l'un des elfes avant qu'un de ses compères ne lui plaque sa main osseuse contre la bouche.

— La réserve ? répéta Harry

— Non, rien, oubliez ! répondit le second elfe. Puis, s'adressant au premier : Enfin ! La réserve est interdite d'accès aux élèves. Ne lui mettez pas de pareilles idées dans la tête !

— Oui mais le jeune monsieur Potter n'est pas non plus censé se rendre dans le garde-manger en plein milieu de la nuit. » se justifia-t-il

Harry Potter n'attendit plus, il s'éclipsa, lâchant un « Bon, et bien… bonne nuit ! » aux elfes de maisons qui continuaient de se disputer à propos du règlement intérieur de Poudlard. Le jeune garçon enfila de nouveau sa cape d'invisibilité et emprunta les escaliers mouvants, traversa quelques couloirs et arriva enfin à la réserve. Il se demandait à quoi servait cette réserve… les élèves ne devaient pas s'y rendre mais l'endroit n'était pas bien protégé. Certes, il y avait des livres dangereux, mais aussi tous les livres intéressants de l'école. Pourquoi ne pas sceller complètement le lieu ? Ou vendre les livres ? Puisque personne ne pouvait jamais les emprunter, que fichaient-ils encore là ? En l'occurrence, ça arrangeait bien Harry et les nombreux tomes de la saga.

« Lumos » dit-il en parcourant les rangées de livres.

Au bout d'un long moment à lire les titres sur chaque tranche – l'organisation était une véritable honte ! – il trouva un livre. Des bouquins, il y en avait à la pelle. Mais là, il avait trouvé _LE _livre. Un ouvrage d'un certain Paul, sans nom de famille. Un ouvrage qui sentait bon la pâte à pain. Un ouvrage qui lui révélerait tous les secrets des plus grands boulangers français. Vite ! Le sorcier ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et couru jusqu'au labo de potion, faisant un nouveau détour par le garde-manger pour y prendre quelques ingrédients. Il entra par effraction dans le domaine du redouté professeur Rogue.

« Fleur, ma douce, j'arrive ! » se vanta-t-il. « Tu vas voir, demain, je vais te faire goûter ma baguette et – » et l'auteur ne continuera pas cette phrase bien trop ambiguë.

Harry s'empara d'un chaudron, de quelques louches, éprouvettes et béchers… n'importe quoi ferait l'affaire.

Le nez plongé dans le livre, il tentait de comprendre la recette. Il pesa la farine comme il put, ajouta l'eau, la levure, malaxa la pâte sur un bureau plus ou moins propre, etc. Il en mettait partout. Le sol était couvert de farine, un œuf s'était explosé sur le mur – oui, un œuf. Harry ne suivait pas très bien les indications car il tenait à ajouter sa touche personnelle. Une touche d'artiste.

Ne demandez pas par quel miracle il réussit à faire cuire le tout dans un chaudron. « Miracle »… c'est vite dit. Le résultat était informe et franchement peu ragoûtant (pour de pas dire dégoûtant) à l'œil. Mais Harry était fier de lui. _« Peu importe l'apparence, chère baguette, ce qui compte c'est que tu sois délicieuse »_ dit-il, plus à lui-même qu'au pain, pour rassurer ses ambitions. Il venait à peine de finir que le matin était déjà là. Ne lui restait plus qu'à tout nettoyer d'un « tergeo » et à filer dans la grande salle, présenter son œuvre boulangère à la sorcière de Beauxbâtons.

* * *

Hermione mâchait ses céréales quand elle demanda à Ron, à peine réveillé.

« Harry n'est pas avec toi ?

— Non, je pensais qu'il était déjà descendu puisqu'il n'était pas dans son lit quand je me suis levé. Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que c'est bizarre : où peut-il bien être ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Les deux camarades ne se posèrent pas la question bien longtemps. Ils sursautèrent quand leur ami entra avec précipitation, manquant de faire sauter la porte de ses gonds.

« Fleur ! » l'appela-t-il

Cette dernière se retourna et ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant la tête de Harry. Il avait l'air complètement débraillé, cheveux hirsutes et de noires cernes de six pieds de longs sous les yeux. N'était-ce pas l'un des champions de Poudlard ? Par Merlin, il faisait peur à voir. Ce gringalet n'allait jamais passer la première épreuve, quelle qu'elle soit. S'il venait pour l'intimider, c'était raté.

« Fleur ! Je t'ai fait une baguette ! »

Ah. Il ne venait pas pour l'intimider. C'était bien pire. La sorcière le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds. Hors de question qu'elle sorte avec un gamin pareil, sauveur du monde magique ou non. Harry, ne voyant pas sa mine rebutée, lui offrit le pain.

Quelle était cette horreur ? Une baguette ? Certainement pas. C'était une aberration, une monstruosité, une insulte à la boulangerie. Rien que de la regarder, Fleur en était scandalisée. Harry Potter était-il en train de se moquer publiquement d'elle et de la France ?

« Tu peux goûter, je suis sûr que c'est très bon. J'y ai passé la nuit ! » l'encouragea-t-il

Visiblement, le garçon était sérieux, ce qui était d'autant plus inquiétant. Elle devait cependant saluer sa persévérance, s'il disait vrai en affirmant y avoir passé la nuit. À contre-cœur, elle daigna goûter la baguette qui avait l'air de tout sauf une baguette. Après tout, elle avait mis des règles en place pour cette compétition, elle ne pouvait pas refuser arbitrairement les participants.

Fleur porta le morceau de pain à ses lèvres, mastiqua et d'un coup, vira au vert. Par Merlin ! Il avait oublié de sel. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur. Trop distinguée pour recracher l'infamie dans sa serviette, elle avala en grimaçant. «_ Je __préférerai__ aller au bal seule plutôt qu'avec quelqu'un qui fait un pareil outrage au bon pain ! » _Pensa-t-elle. Certes, ce serait peu conventionnel et peu pratique pour danser, mais quel symbole d'indépendance pour les femmes !

À la table des Serpentards, Malfoy rit. Harry tourna la tête vers lui. _« Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore, lui ? »_ maugréa-t-il intérieurement.

Le serpent se leva et marcha vers eux, l'air supérieur. En toute honnêteté, il y avait de quoi :

« Fleur Delacour, si vous me le permettez, laissez-moi vous présenter ma participation au concours pour votre cœur. » Nargua-t-il Harry.

Il sortit de sa manche, dans une pirouette adroite, une baguette de pain. Une baguette en forme d'épis de blé, finement sculptée et fort appétissante.

De son côté, Harry tenta de se justifier.

« La mienne est en forme d'éclair pour rappeler ma cicatrice. C'est ma signature de chef boulanger.

— J'en prends note. » dit l'étudiante de Beaubâton poliment.

En vérité, sa baguette était simplement moche et trop cuite. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas fière allure à côté de celle de Malfoy. Fleur la goûta et aussitôt, son visage s'illumina de contentement. Un vrai délice ! Le petit Malfoy marquait des points !

Harry, mauvais perdant, tira le serpentard par la manche et lui chuchota, hors de lui :

— Comment t'as fait ?

— Si tu penses que je vais te révéler mes secrets, Potter, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil !

— Répond-moi !

— Disons que je l'ai joué plus finement : au lieu de m'introduire dans la salle de potion comme un vulgaire voleur, je suis allé là où je ne pouvais trouver que ce dont j'avais besoin.

Sur ce, il tourna les talon.

Là où il ne pouvait que trouver ce dont il avait besoin ? Que voulait-il dire par là ? « Mais bien sûr ! La salle sur-demande ! » Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

* * *

L'après-midi même, il sécha les cours pour se rendre à ladite salle sur demande. Personne ne le lui reprocherait, après tout, il était Harry Potter. Il ferait une nouvelle baguette, plus belle que celle de Malfoy. Il y arriverait et accompagnerait la sublime Fleur au bal… aaah… Harry rêvassait. Fleur était si gracieuse et élégante, en plus d'être une sorcière douée, ambitieuse et téméraire. Que demander de plus ? Sa main ? _« Ne nous emballons pas »_ se coupa Harry dans ses propres divagations. _« Au boulot ! J'ai du pain sur la planche ! »  
_

* * *

Le soir même, il se jeta aux pieds de la sublime Delacour pour lui offrir une nouvelle baguette, bien plus réussie que la première. La jeune fille était cependant méfiante, se souvenant de sa première expérience du matin. Elle le pressa pour qu'il se relève, très embarrassée de l'attention qu'il attirait. Elle coupa proprement un morceau de pain et le mangea, prudente.

« Alors ? demanda Harry

— Alors… oui, d'accord, ça se laisse manger. Mais ce n'est pas incroyable non plus. C'est plus une baguette de supermarché que d'artisan boulanger. Je suis désolée mais Malfoy est toujours en tête, pour l'instant. »

Harry était vexé. Lui qui était si fier de sa baguette, voilà qu'elle lui plombait le moral. Et ce maudit Malfoy ! Toujours à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! Il alla s'asseoir à la table des gryffondors, le pas traînant.

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. voulu le réconforter Hermione

— Pas grave ? Si ça se trouve c'est mon unique chance d'être considéré par Fleur et Malfoy est en train de tout gâcher ! Elle ne l'intéresse même pas, j'en suis sûr. Il ne fait ça que pour m'embêter.

— Sa vie ne tourne pas autour de toi, hein. D'accord, Malfoy n'est pas très sympa, mais il a autre chose à faire que cuire du pain. intervint Ron.

— Je suis d'accord, ajouta la brillante sorcière, à mon avis il a vraiment envie de saisir l'opportunité de sortir avec la plus belle des sorcières, lui aussi. Elle est classe, française, de bonne famille et championne de son école. Elle est très impressionnante.

— Exactement, tout le monde aurait envie de passer du temps avec elle. Même moi je me serais bien lancé dans le concours de baguette… mais je sais que si jamais j'arrivais à en cuire une, je la mangerais aussitôt. Les compétitions culinaires, ce n'est pas pour moi. dit Ron

— Et tu es mon ami, Ron. Tu serais aussi bien trop loyal pour me piquer la femme de ma vie. Malfoy est juste un vilain personnage.

— Ça n'a rien à voir avec l'amitié, Harry. Je tiens beaucoup à toi – et Ron– aussi et pourtant, j'ai tenté mon coup. Je doute qu'elle me choisira pour le bal mais c'est une si gentille fille… et puis j'aime la compétition.

— Comment ? Toi, Hermione ? Tu as offert du pain à Fleur ?

— En tout bien tout honneur. D'ailleurs, Fleur n'est pas la femme de ta vie, il faut redescendre, mon pauvre. Concentre-toi sur tes examens ou sur la coupe des trois sorciers.

— Ne change pas de sujet ! s'énerva-t-il

— J'en ai bien le droit, non ? D'ailleurs je ne compte pas aller au bal avec elle puisque j'ai déjà un cavalier. Et non, Ron, je ne vous dirai pas qui c'est. Je lui ai offert une baguette dans l'espoir qu'on se fasse un pique-nique près du lac un de ces jours et qu'elle me parle de la France, de la magie, etc. Imaginez tout ce qu'ils doivent étudier en dernière année. soupira la sorcière, rêveuse.

Harry Potter se sentit trahi. Il sortit de table. D'abord Malfoy, puis sa propre meilleure amie ? Ah ça non ! De son vivant, jamais ! Il fila droit à la salle sur demande pour remettre en route la machine à pain. Il ne s'arrêterait pas jusqu'à la date limite.

Ainsi fut-il.

Le sorcier passa son temps à faire des aller-retours entre Fleur Delacour et le four. Il l'inondait de baguettes et elle, forcée de les goûter, continuait de noter médiocrement le fruit de son travail. Elle n'était tout simplement pas satisfaite. C'était soit la qualité de la mie, ou bien celle de la croûte, le temps de cuisson ou encore l'odeur du pain… il y avait toujours un petit quelque chose qui clochait. Un petit quelque chose suffisant pour le placer second dans la liste des participants. La liste était longue car Fleur était populaire. Son tempérament et sa beauté faisaient même de l'ombre à la popularité du sauveur du monde magique.

Vint alors le jour de la grande annonce. Le gagnant allait enfin être désigné.

Alors que la sorcière se levait de table pour monter sur l'estrade, Harry Potter déboula en hurlant :

« Fleuuuuuur ! »

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel, agacée.

« Quoi, encore ?

— Je t'ai fait une dernière baguette !

— Encore une ? C'est au moins la vingtième ! »

Il cherchait à la rendre allergique au gluten, par Merlin !

« S'il te plaît. supplia-t-il

— Bon, d'accord, je vais la goûter et après, juste après, j'annoncerai le vainqueur.

Le sorcier la regarda, plein d'espoir alors qu'elle croquait dans le pain. Elle ouvrit les yeux, surprise du goût. C'était… c'était très bon. Plus que bon ! Où avait-il trouvé cette recette ? Cette baguette était la perfection incarnée, lui rappelant en détails sa patrie du bon vin. Baguette-land, plus communément connue sous le nom de France. Mastiquer la mie était comme voyager ! C'était vraiment miraculeux. Qui eut cru que ce gringalet qui avait d'abord oublié le sel puisse pétrir pareille pâte ? Voilà un jeune garçon qui avait du potentiel.

Harry Potter souriait de toutes ses dents. Il avait réussi !

« Merci, Harry. Je vais à présent mettre un terme à la compétition »

Elle monta sur l'estrade, sous le regard exaspéré de Dumbledore qui se jura de lever une barrière magique pour qu'aucun élève ne vienne plus déranger l'heure du repas quand son ventre gargouillait. Fleur se racla la gorge et fit face à l'assemblée qui retenait son haleine. Au fond, ils le savaient tous, Harry allait gagner haut la main.

« Tout d'abord, je remercie les nombreux participants de leur témoignage d'amour. Chaque pain, peu importe la qualité, a été accepté et apprécié. Vous avez su, pour la plupart, rendre hommage à mon pays. Malheureusement, je suis monogame. Je ne peux donc choisir qu'un seul parti. La personne choisie par le jury – constitué de moi-même et moi-même seulement – aura l'honneur de danser avec moi le soir du bal de noël. S'en suivra plusieurs rendez-vous galants si le cœur nous en dit. Je ne vais pas faire durer le suspense plus longtemps. Toutes mes félicitations vont à Brie Hauche. »

Brie, élève à Beautbâton également, éclata en sanglot tant sa joie fut immense.

Harry, lui, en resta bouche bée, à l'instar du reste des étudiants.

« Je… je ne comprends p-pas. balbutia-t-il

— Je suis vraiment navrée. Ta baguette était sans conteste la meilleure que j'ai goûtée. Mais tu es bien trop jeune. Tu as 14 ans, j'en ai 17, je ne peux pas me le permettre. Tu aurais eu 15 ans, pourquoi pas… mais là, on frôle le détournement de mineur. Et puis Brie m'a fait des croissants en plus de la baguette. » lui répondit-elle, désolée.

Harry Potter retourna s'asseoir dépité. Quelle vie injuste...

« Tu vas t'en remettre, mon vieux » dit Ron en lui donnant une grande claque dans le dos.

— Et si tu tentais ta chance avec Lucrezia ? Elle aussi compte lancer un concours. » proposa Hermione en pointa la jeune fille assise à la table des poufsouffles.

— Un concours de quoi ?

— De penne. »

Il était bon pour retourner à la réserve.


	2. Zialema - Affaire classée

**Cette requête a été réalisée par Zialema à suite à la demande de ... sur le fandom One Piece.**

**La requête était formulée ainsi **_**:** "Univers alternatif avec les Mugiwara au style polar/roman noir avec une enquête. Peut être sérieux ou non."_

**Merci à Zialema pour sa participation à la liste de Noël, vous pouvez retrouver son recueil ici :** u/3774758/Zialema

**A très vite pour la suite des requêtes.**

* * *

**AFFAIRE CLASSÉE**

* * *

Devant le tribunal, Thatch n'avait aucune émotion, conservant les bras croisés.

\- Avez-vous quelque chose de plus à dire avant la mise en application de votre peine ? demanda le juge.

\- _Alea jacta est_, se contenta de répondre le cuisinier.

Lui en prison, il remboursait une vieille dette qu'il avait envers son frère aîné et lui permettait de pouvoir être là pour ses enfants.

Le maillet tonna, annonçant la fin de la séance.

Thatch Newgate était condamné à dix-huit ans de prison pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis.

Dans l'assistance, Marco ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, s'agrippant aux mains de sa femme pour ne pas perdre pied et se lever pour hurler la vérité devant tout le monde et ainsi sauver son jeune frère de la prison.

Pourtant, quiconque connaissant les Newgate, aurait eu du mal à les imaginer un jour dans un tribunal pour un meurtre.

.

* * *

.

Les Newgate était une petite famille, voire un clan, tous réunis autour du patron d'un orphelinat. Même si chacun avait eu des ennuis avec la police bien souvent pour des bagarres, ils restaient de bons gamins. Des gens bien. Toujours là pour les autres. Chacun avait fait leur service militaire avant de retourner dans le civil en devenant des membres exemplaires de la société.

Marco, l'aîné, était un médecin reconnu dans tout le pays. Un chirurgien qui avait sauvé la vie de personnes qu'on avait cru condamnées.

A côté, Thatch possédait plusieurs restaurants, que ce soit dans le pays ou à l'international. Un incontournable du Guide Michelin, un chef cuisinier étoilé.

En face, un homme, un avocat du nom de Crocodile. L'archétype de l'avocat ripoux par excellence. Il avait de gros clients, bien souvent avec des rapports à la mafia. Ils se connaissaient de noms, de vue vaguement, mais ce n'était pas les mêmes cercles.

Et entre, une jeune femme.

Portgas D. Anabela, dit Ace, un garçon manqué de vingt-et-un ans. Orpheline, à la charge de son grand-père adoptif, c'était une fugueuse récidiviste. Elle avait fini par faire partie des nombreux gosses paumés que Edward Newgate avait pris sous son aile dans son orphelinat quand elle eut dix-sept ans. Deux ans plus tard, elle et Marco s'étaient fiancés, malgré la différence d'âge. Et encore deux ans et elle était enceinte de leurs premiers enfants.

Ace n'avait été qu'une victime d'une affaire qui ne la regardait en rien.

Tout ça à cause de Monkey D. Luffy, son petit-frère adoptif.

Ce qu'il avait fait ?

Ce petit singe avait fait un sale coup avec sa bande d'amis, ce qui avait mis en péril l'empire et les relations de Crocodile qui participait à cet instant à un complot contre une personnalité politique. La grande-sœur était donc la parfaite cible pour sa vengeance contre Luffy.

Voici donc ce qu'il s'était passé…

.

* * *

.

Une semaine.

Une semaine qu'Ace était absente.

Marco avait averti la police, mais sa femme était une adulte ; si elle voulait disparaître, c'était son droit. Il ne comprendrait jamais la logique des forces de l'ordre. Il leur disait qu'une femme enceinte de jumeaux depuis presque quatre mois avait disparu et qu'elle n'avait donné aucune explication sur son absence. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté le boulot, plus personne ne l'avait revue.

Son téléphone de bureau sonna, le tirant d'une étude d'un cas de patient qu'il lisait sans parvenir à se concentrer. Machinalement il décrocha.

\- Docteur Newgate ?

« Docteur ? Votre femme est aux urgences. On a averti la police, mais vous devriez venir la rejoindre rapidement. » lui dit la secrétaire à l'autre bout.

Le blond se leva d'un bond en raccrochant et sortit comme une furie de son bureau. Il sprinta dans les couloirs, esquivant ses collègues et les patients jusqu'à l'escalier, ignorant l'ascenseur qui prendrait trop de temps de toute façon.

Dans sa tête, il n'y avait qu'une chose qui l'obsédait : l'amour de sa vie était aux urgences.

Sans son sens de l'équilibre, il aurait fait une mauvaise chute plus d'une fois dans les escaliers alors qu'il avalait les marches.

Enfin, il passa une porte coupe-feu, déboulant dans le couloir des urgences. Un infirmier urgentiste qui sortait de la salle de radio avec un patient le vit et lui pointa un couloir d'un doigt. Suivant l'indication, le chirurgien s'enfonça dans le service, cherchant là où sa femme était soignée.

Puis, après avoir fait sursauter bon nombre de malades, il trouva la tête brune qu'il cherchait. Il entra dans la pièce et referma la porte doucement derrière lui, les mains tremblantes.

De toute évidence, la brune avait été passée à tabac. Elle avait un bandage autour du sommet du crâne, un autre sur son œil gauche et encore un sur la joue droite. Des bandelettes dépassaient du col de la chemise médicale qu'elle portait, montant jusqu'au milieu de son cou. Elle était enroulée dans une couverture qui ne parvenait pas à masquer le bras en écharpe.

La jeune femme leva le nez vers son compagnon quand elle l'entendit avant de rebaisser le visage, sa main valide sur son ventre rond. Quand son mari s'assit à côté d'elle, au bord du lit d'hôpital, elle se raidit, refusant de croiser son regard.

\- Ace ?

\- Un de tes collègues m'a dit que pour l'instant, les bébés n'ont pas l'air d'avoir souffert, chuchota sa femme.

\- C'est positif, mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre, yoi.

Doucement, il porta une main à la joue de la blessée, mais elle réagit comme si elle avait été brûlée. Pour le coup, la main retomba sur le matelas alors qu'un horrible soupçon commençait à se former dans son crâne. Il passa une mèche courte de la brune derrière une de ses oreilles et se pencha pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ou je dois regarder ton dossier, yoi ?

Elle se contenta de mordre ses lèvres pour retenir un sanglot. Doucement, il lui prit la main et l'embrassa délicatement, avant de la caresser du pouce avec amour.

\- Me donneras-tu un nom, au moins ?

En tremblant, elle s'accrocha à la main de son compagnon.

Elle déglutit et tenta de parler une première fois, puis une seconde, avant de finir par dire qui était responsable de son état :

\- Cro-Cro-Crocodile…

Marco ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, avant d'embrasser sa femme sur le front.

On frappa à la porte et un policier entra. Marco lui adressa un regard noir avant de se retourner vers la brune et l'embrassa de nouveau sur le front.

\- Il le paiera. On rentre à la maison, et je m'occupe de lui, chuchota le médecin à l'oreille de sa femme.

Deux yeux de cendres le regardèrent d'un air larmoyant.

\- Docteur ? appela le policier.

\- C'est ma femme. Femme dont j'avais signalé la disparition il y a déjà une semaine, yoi. Chose que vous n'avez pas pris en compte à cause de son passé de fugueuse.

Le médecin embrassa de nouveau le front bandé de sa femme et se leva en lui disant qu'il revenait.

\- On aura besoin de votre disposition, lui dit le policier.

\- J'appelle ma famille et je reviens.

Il voulut s'éloigner mais Ace le retint par la blouse blanche.

\- Je… je veux être entendue par une femme, murmura Ace.

Le policier hocha la tête et s'en alla pour demander une collègue, laissant le couple ensemble. Marco se rassit au bord du lit et offrit une main à sa compagne qui s'y accrocha. De sa main libre, il prit son portable et envoya rapidement un message à Thatch. La police n'avait rien fait pour sa femme. Ils auraient pu retrouver plus vite la future mère. Elle n'aurait pas été dans un état pareil. Il ne savait pas tout ce qu'elle avait subi, mais en une semaine, Dieu seul savait ce qu'elle avait vécu comme enfer. Puisque les autorités avaient autant d'utilité que des lunettes à un aveugle…

Alors, il savait que s'il voulait faire justice pour ce que l'amour de sa vie avait vécu, il devait le faire lui-même.

C'est pour ça qu'il demanda à son frère de récupérer le flingue que le médecin avait réussi à obtenir par des moyens détournés et qu'il cachait sous son lit.

.

* * *

.

Minuit trente, Marco fixait le corps de Crocodile, son flingue encore fumant dans la main. Le salopard qui avait fait du mal à sa femme avait été abattu comme un chien. Comme le chien qu'il était. Il avait attiré l'homme dehors pour lui infliger deux balles dans le crâne dès qu'il avait ouvert la porte. Thatch se rapprocha de son frère aîné et regarda le corps se vidant lentement de son sang sur le paillasson.

Le médecin rangea le flingue à sa ceinture et alla vers la voiture pour ouvrir le coffre.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda le roux sans émotion particulière.

\- Aide-moi à charger le corps avant que quelqu'un ne nous remarque, yoi.

\- Au moins, on est certain que personne ne voudra recommencer quand on saura que Crocodile est mort.

Thatch attrapa les pieds du cadavre et son frère se chargea des épaules. A eux deux, ils allèrent jeter le corps dans le coffre qu'ils refermèrent sur le salopard que l'aîné du duo venait d'assassiner froidement. Le cuisinier prit le volant et le médecin sur le siège passager.

\- On va où ?

\- Roule. Roule et ne te retourne pas, yoi.

Le plus jeune lança le moteur et se mit en route.

A cet instant, les conséquences de ce meurtre n'étaient pas dans leurs priorités. Pour eux, c'était la satisfaction d'avoir venger leur famille, leur femme et sœur. Le reste, ils y songeraient quand ils y seraient.

Alors, ils roulèrent. Longtemps.

Longuement.

Sur les routes départementales, dans l'obscurité et le silence.

Les deux frères n'échangèrent pas le moindre mot.

Le trajet monotone offrait un paysage sombre où tout se ressemblait. La seule chose qui disait que le temps ne s'était pas arrêté, c'était les chiffres changeant de l'horloge et la jauge d'essence qui descendait plus les kilomètres étaient avalés par la voiture.

Parfois, Marco demandait à son frère de tourner à droite, voire à gauche.

Ainsi, ils finirent par s'arrêter en basse campagne. Ils coupèrent le moteur et Marco sortit de la voiture. Thatch se détacha et le rejoignit pour jeter dans le fossé le cadavre. Puis, le médecin récupéra un bidon d'essence dans le coffre que son frère utilisait quand il faisait son plein à la frontière. Il arrosa généreusement le manteau de fourrure et le cadavre, avant de le refermer pour le remettre à sa place. Là, il récupéra dans la boite à gants des allumettes avant de revenir sur le corps.

L'allumette craqua dans la nuit, éclairant le dernier regard froid que Marco adressa à l'agresseur de sa femme. Puis, il la laissa tomber sur la fourrure qui avait dû coûter une année de SMIC et que ce salopard affectionnait. L'embrasement fut immédiat, déchirant le voile nocturne.

Ils regardèrent le corps prendre feu pendant un moment, avant de se détourner, de remonter dans la voiture et de s'en aller.

.

* * *

.

Bien entendu, le corps fut retrouvé.

Avec le passé de ce salopard, la liste de suspect était _très_ longue.

Et cela donnait la migraine rien que d'y songer. Smoker, chef de la section d'investigation locale, avait justement mal au crâne à cause de ça.

Le corps était calciné, presque méconnaissable. Ce qui pouvait l'identifier, c'était cet infâme crochet sur son moignon, pour lequel il était connu. Les analyses le confirmeraient, mais tout le monde savait que c'était Crocodile.

Le pire, dans l'histoire, c'est que la personne qui avait fait rôtir ce salopard avait rendu un énorme service à la société, mais la méthode faisait que ce bon samaritain finirait derrière les barreaux.

Si on le retrouvait dans la liste de tous ceux qui en voulaient à cet avocat ripoux qui avait plus d'ennemis qu'on pouvait en compter, ça serait un miracle. Certains étaient des impulsifs, d'autres prenaient leur temps. Il lui fallait garder l'oreille sur les bruits des différents réseaux pour savoir qui se vantait de la mort du salopard, ou qui criait au scandale pour s'être fait doubler.

\- Deux balles dans le crâne. Notre coupable l'a regardé dans les yeux pour le tuer, nota Tashigi qui était penchée sur le corps.

Donc, il fallait trouver un individu qui savait manier suffisamment bien les armes pour viser dans le crâne et y mettre deux balles. Cela ne leur facilitait pas le travail pour autant, parce que malheureusement, à leur triste époque, il était facile de trouver quelqu'un pour faire le sale boulot pour une somme rondelette.

Et pour leur dire que le/la/les coupables ne laissait rien au hasard, on n'avait rien d'exploitable. Pas d'empreinte sur la terre meuble que ce soit de voiture, de pieds ou digitales, pas de mégots de cigarette, de papiers. Rien. Aucun foutu indice.

Cela serait une trèèèès longue affaire.

.

* * *

.

Faire le tri dans l'affaire fut une longue épreuve. Très longue.

De long mois à vérifier les alibis de tous ceux qui pouvaient en vouloir à l'homme pour réduire les suspects. Ça allait de citoyens plus ou moins modèles à de gros bonnets du crime. Les auditions avaient lieu au fur et à mesure qu'on trouvait d'autres personnes qui auraient pu en avoir après le macchabé. Les mobiles ne manquaient pas, et les alibis n'étaient pas toujours au rendez-vous, mais il y avait toujours un détail pour les disculper à un moment ou un autre.

\- Je suis content pour vous aussi, Garp-san, mais j'essaye de travailler, grommela Smoker auprès de son ancien mentor qui venait casser les oreilles à tout le monde sur les arrière-petits-enfants qui venaient de naître.

Comment pouvait-il occulter ce que leur mère avait subi quelques mois auparavant ?

Le policier fronça les sourcils à cette pensée.

Portgas D. Ace était bien le genre de personne qui aurait pu chercher vengeance et qui n'avait aucune patience ; elle aurait pu très bien mettre fin aux jours de Crocodile, sachant que les connexions et l'argent de l'homme sauveraient son agresseur d'une lourde peine de prison.

Il mâchonna ses cigares éteints (maudite soit la loi qui interdisait de fumer dans les établissements publics) en réfléchissant. Il fouilla dans la pile de dossiers sur son bureau et ouvrit la plainte de la jeune femme contre l'avocat. Il relut la liste des blessures.

Non, la gamine n'aurait pas pu faire ça. Aussi solide qu'elle puisse être, dans son état et surtout enceinte de quatre mois comme elle l'était à l'époque, elle n'aurait pas pu le faire. Cependant, il connaissait très bien la réputation de Whitebeard, alias Edward Newgate, sans parler de ses "_enfants"_.

Il se leva.

Il avait quelques personnes à convoquer pour un interrogatoire.

.

* * *

.

C'était rare quand Edward devait descendre au commissariat, à son âge. Surtout avec ceux qu'il considérait comme ses aînés. Il y avait deux officiers pour les surveiller en salle d'attente, pendant que d'autres de ses enfants étaient interrogés par le reste des effectifs. Ils étaient tout de même dix-sept si on ne comptait pas les faux-jumeaux âgés de quelques mois sur les genoux de leurs parents.

Edward lui-même était passé sous l'interrogatoire. On avait demandé à Sengoku de faire le sien. Dire que l'homme était à deux doigts de la retraite…

A l'homme qu'on rebaptisait Buddha, Edward avait parlé succinctement.

Non, il n'y était pour rien dans la mort de Crocodile, même s'il aurait voulu le tuer de ses mains. S'il avait un alibi ? Oui, il avait passé la semaine à l'hôpital pour des examens médicaux, fait facilement vérifiable.

Savait-il quelque chose à ce sujet ?

Là, Edward avait menti. Thatch l'avait appelé alors qu'ils revenaient de la scène, lui et Marco, pour lui dire que si on lui posait des questions, de ne pas s'en faire pour eux, mais de se protéger lui et les autres. Mais il ne pouvait pas décemment vendre ses fils quand ils avaient vengé les horreurs que leur sœur et épouse avait subi.

Alors, il décida de dire qu'il ne savait rien, histoire de ne pas poser de difficulté au moindre plan que ses fils pourraient avoir.

Sengoku n'avait pas été convaincu.

Mais il était le genre de gars qui ne croyait en rien tant qu'on ne le lui prouvait pas par A + B. Et encore.

Dans une autre salle, Tashigi interrogeait Ace qui avait sa fillette de cinq mois dans les bras.

\- Je sais pas qui a crevé ce salopard, mais je lui en veux, dit de but en blanc la jeune mère.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Tashigi.

\- J'aurais voulu le tuer de mes propres mains, lui rendre tout ce qu'il m'a infligé, le torturer lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il me demande pitié.

Le venin dans la voix de la femme était indéniable.

\- Vous étiez où ce soir-là ?

\- Chez moi, avec mon mari. J'étais enceinte et je sortais de l'hôpital, certainement pas en état pour aller organiser un meurtre à deux cents kilomètres de mon domicile. J'ai passé une partie de la nuit au téléphone avec mon frère Sabo, puis on est allés se coucher.

Elle mentait peut-être pour son mari, mais elle n'était pas folle au point de vendre l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui avait fait tout ça pour elle. Sans parler qu'ils avaient des enfants et qu'il n'était pas question qu'elle élève les faux jumeaux sans lui.

Elle ne baissa pas les yeux quand Tashigi la regarda.

Cependant, _personne_ n'aurait imaginé ce qui allait suivre.

Ace avait déjà dit qu'elle était prête à mentir pour Marco et Thatch, mais le chef étoilé avait dit que ce n'était pas la peine pour lui.

Et comment : il s'était dénoncé !

Il avait endossé _tout_e la responsabilité de l'affaire. De A à Z, alors qu'il n'avait fait qu'aider Marco dans le transport et la crémation. Il avait dit à Smoker « j'ai tué Crocodile ». Et puisqu'il avait été sur place, il avait pu mentir sans souci.

Une courte enquête avait d'ailleurs confirmé cela. Si Marco avait laissé son téléphone chez lui avant d'aller tuer Crocodile, Thatch avait conservé le sien, et cela avait permis donc de confirmer qu'il était sur la route du crime. Sans preuve d'un complice, les choses n'avaient pas été plus poussées, même si on pouvait soupçonner plus, face à la surprise de la fratrie.

.

* * *

.

C'était pour ça que ce jour-là, dans le tribunal, Thatch Newgate, ancien commandant dans l'armée, envoyé plusieurs fois sur le front, venait de prendre presque vingt ans de prison avec sursis. Tout pour sauver la famille que son frère commençait à fonder avec une jeune femme qui avait été brisée et qui avait besoin d'aide pour se reconstruire, sans compter du petit garçon et de la petite fille qu'elle avait mis au monde.

Le cuisinier n'avait ni femme ni enfant. Mais il savait que sa fratrie serait là au parloir et même à sa sortie de prison. Ce n'était pas ça qui briserait leur famille. Et ce n'était pas non plus la prison qui lui faisait peur. Il avait connu bien pire.

La séance était levée, il était temps pour lui de changer son adresse.

Un crime et un coupable. Peu importe que ce soit le bon.

Affaire classée.


	3. Himuro - Un amour libérateur

**Cette troisième requête a été réalisée par Himuro suite à la demande de ... sur le fandom NARUTO**

_**La requête était formulée ainsi :** Une fiction centrée sur le couple Naruto/Sakura se déroulant après la 4e Grande Guerre Ninja. Naruto a dû tuer Sasuke lors de leur dernier combat, face à face, et les événements avec Madara en jinchuriki de Jubi se sont forcément déroulés._**  
**

**Merci à Himuro pour sa participation à la liste de Noël, et n'hésitez pas à lui faire des retours son écrit !**

**A très bientôt pour la suite des requêtes ! **

* * *

**Un amour libérateur**

Sakura se sentait impuissante face à la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Les deux hommes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde étaient en train de se battre. Les coups qu'ils échangeaient étaient violent et il était difficile de ne pas voir que chacun d'eux avait pour but d'ôter la vie de l'adversaire.

"Naruto..." murmura la jeune femme.

Le combat devenait de plus en plus violent mais aussi de plus en plus flou pour Sakura. Les larmes présentes dans ses yeux voilaient sa vision. Elle entendit alors un son horrible. Elle s'essuya les yeux et elle revit encore cette même scène. Le "Shidori" de Sasuke transperçant le bras de Naruto et l'autre bras du ninja blond traversant l'Uchiwa au niveau de la poitrine.

"Naruto." dit-elle plus fortement.

Contrairement aux premières fois où elle revivait la scène, elle ne se concentrait plus sur Sasuke. Mais bien sur le visage de Naruto. Celui-ci était un mélange de tristesse et d'horreur. Comme s'il allait en mourir lui-même. Voir cette expression de douleur et de tristesse immense sur son visage d'ordinaire chaleureux, ne put que faire monter, une nouvelle fois les larmes aux yeux de Sakura. Sentant la détresse de son meilleur ami, de l'homme qu'elle avait appris à aimer sans le savoir, elle ne put que tenter de tendre le bras. Mais alors qu'elle allait enfin l'atteindre et lui dire quelque chose, sa vision se teinta de noir.

"Naruto !" Hurla-t-elle en se relevant. Couverte de sueur et encore sous le choc, elle regarda autour d'elle. Pour finalement comprendre qu'elle était dans son appartement et que ce n'était qu'encore une fois ce cauchemar qui ne voulait pas la lâcher.

Elle prit quelques minutes, assise dans son lit pour reprendre un peu ses esprits. Chose faite, elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain afin de se rafraîchir et de calmer ses esprits. Bien évidemment, même durant sa douche, il fut difficile pour elle d'oublier son cauchemar. Elle laissa échapper un doux rire jaune à cette pensée. _Son_ cauchemar ? Non, Naruto avait souffert bien plus qu'elle.

Essayant de chasser ces sombres pensées, elle se rinça le visage avec de l'eau froide et tout en s'essuyant, elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle avait perdu pas mal de poids depuis les quelques mois d'après-guerre. Ino l'avait mise en garde "Je sais que c'est dur, grand front ! Mais pense à ta santé aussi d'accord ?" Elle sourit légèrement à ce souvenir, Ino avait raison, comment pourrait-elle aider les gens à l'hôpital si elle-même n'était pas en forme ?

Reprenant un peu de sa bonne humeur et de son sourire, elle s'habilla et mangea en quatrième vitesse afin de ne pas arriver en retard à l'hôpital où elle officiait en tant que vice-directrice.

Elle arriva juste à temps à l'hôpital. Elle fit un rapide bonjour à Ino et autres personnels occupés à courir dans les couloirs. Aujourd'hui encore, cela allait être une journée mouvementée. Les journées comme celle-ci permettaient à Sakura de moins penser et donc moins se concentrer sur ses problèmes. Elle comprenait un peu pourquoi Naruto avait choisi de se jeter corps et âme dans l'entrainement et les missions.

Naruto... Elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Il n'était plus vraiment le même. Plus renfermé sur lui, son sourire avait perdu de son éclat. Il ne rayonnait plus et ses sourires chaleureux sonnaient... Faux. Il n'était pas devenu taciturne comme un Uchiwa bien sûr, mais il n'était plus vraiment le Naruto Uzumaki qui criait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il deviendrait l'Hokage. Bien sûr, les gens changent avec le temps, surtout après une guerre de cette ampleur. Mais on parlait de Naruto, de *son* Naruto, pas de n'importe qui.

"Vous allez bien madame ?" Demanda innocemment une petite voix en face d'elle. Surprise, elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. En face d'elle, une petite fille, d'à peine 8 ans. Sakura venait de finir de soigner son bras cassé alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées. "Oui, pas de soucis, petite, ton bras est comme neuf !" répondit la medic-nin avec un grand sourire. La petite continua à la regarder fixement avant de dire "Pas moi madame, vous ! Vous faisiez des drôles de têtes ! Comme si vous pensiez à quelque chose de triste !".

Hum. L'innocence des enfants peut vraiment être effrayante... "Ne t'en fais pas ma grande, je pense juste à un ami." répondit-elle avec le sourire le plus sincère qu'elle pouvait faire. Cependant, la petite ne semblait pas dupe. "Il ne va pas bien ?" Sakura ne sut quoi répondre. Elle laissa un silence qui dura quelques secondes avant de répondre sans grande conviction "Non, je ne pense pas."

Elle ne savait pas expliquer pourquoi elle parlait de ça avec cette petite fille. Comme si elle pouvait lui apporter de l'aide... "Alors pourquoi tu ne le soignes pas ?" demanda innocemment la petite. "Hum ?" ne pu que répondre Sakura, ne s'attendant pas à cette question. "Bah oui ! Tu es médecin non ? En plus, t'es une kunoichi et une super héroïne ! Tu devrais pouvoir le soigner non ?"

Sakura resta pantoise. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce genre de conversation, surtout pas avec une gamine. "Tu sais..." commença-t-elle doucement. "Ce n'est pas si facile tu sais..." La petite fille ne semblait pas de cet avis et en la regardant sévèrement elle dit "Vous les adultes vous êtes tous les mêmes ! Une fois que ça semble difficile, vous dites : "pas si facile à faire", "j'ai pas les moyens", et tout ce blablabla !" Sakura regarda hébétée la petite qui continuait sur sa lancée. "Tu dis ça, mais est-ce que tu as déjà essayé au moins ? Est-ce que ton ami sait que tu veux l'aider ?" la petite finisse sa tirade en croisant les bras et en faisant la moue. La kunoichi allait lui répondre que, bien sûr, elle avait déjà essayé du mieux qu'elle pouvait !

Mais elle s'arrêta juste avant. La petite avait raison. Elle n'avait pas vraiment essayé de l'aider. Pas été là pour le soutenir comme lui l'avait fait pour elle. Une fois de plus, c'est lui qui s'était sacrifié pour son bonheur à elle. Une fois de plus, elle se sentait comme un boulet que devait inéluctablement trainer Naruto. Elle retint du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses larmes, et sourit sincèrement à la petite. Elle sorti une sucrerie d'un de ses tiroirs et la lui donna en disant "Tu as raison ma grande. Heureusement que tu es là ! Tu es une vraie héroïne !". La petite avait l'air très heureuse ! Après avoir fait signer les papiers par les parents de la petite, celle-ci fit un signe d'au revoir à Sakura en criant "Aide bien ton ami surtout !". Sakura lui rendit son salut avec un sourire doux.

La petite avait raison. Elle regarda l'heure sur une des horloges dans un des couloirs et vit qu'elle avait presque fini sa journée. Elle profiterait d'amener ses rapports à l'Hokage pour lui demander où elle pourrait trouver Naruto. Du moins, pour savoir s'il était en mission ou pas. Sinon, elle savait parfaitement où le trouver.

La fin de journée se fit quelque peu attendre. Elle prit soin de prendre ses rapports et dit au revoir au reste du personnel. Elle se dirigea d'un pas plus rapide et pressé qu'à l'accoutumer vers la tour de l'Hokage. Elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec la jeune fille. Il fallait qu'elle voie Naruto, qu'elle lui parle.

Elle arriva au pied de la tour et d'un geste mécanique fit signe aux ninjas qu'elle croisait, toujours perdue dans ses pensées. Sakura se dirigea vers le bureau et sans y réfléchir ouvrit la porte sans annoncer sa présence. "Mais Naruto..." eut-elle le temps d'entendre avant que la personne ne se coupe soudainement. En face d'elle, Tsunade et Kakashi la regardaient avec surprise. Il lui fut quelque temps avant de comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas toqué à la porte.

"Excusez-moi Tsunade-sensei, Kakashi-sensei ! Je n'ai pas réfléchi et je suis entrée sans toquer !" Les deux ninjas s'étaient détendus à la seconde où ils avaient vu que c'était Sakura qui était entrée. "Ne t'en fais pas trop pour ça petite" répondit Tsunade. "Nous voulions justement parler de quelque chose avec toi" continua-t-elle. Il ne fallut évidemment pas bien longtemps à la plus jeune ninja de la pièce pour savoir quel était le sujet.

"Vous aussi vous vous inquiétez pour Naruto ?" Demanda-t-elle doucement. Les deux Hokage se regardèrent et Kakashi lui répondit "Oui, tu as raison. J'ai dû lui ordonner de rester au repos sans quoi il se serait tué à la tâche.". Il laissa sa phrase quelque peu flotter avant de continuer d'une voix sérieuse "Je crois qu'il est en train de s'auto-détruire. Je comprends ce qu'il ressent. Vraiment, mais chacun a sa façon à lui de réagir. Naruto lui, a choisi un chemin qui le détruit." Sakura écoutait attentivement ce que ses deux maîtres lui disaient.

Tsunade enchaina "Sakura, nous aimerions que tu lui parles. Que tu fasses en sorte qu'il passe du temps avec toi et les autres. Il faut qu'il arrête de s'enfermer dans sa solitude. Il ne faut pas qu'il replonge dedans."

Sakura était bien sûr totalement d'accord avec tout ce qui s'était dit dans le bureau. Ils avaient encore parlé quelques minutes de tout ce qu'ils ressentaient vis à vis de la situation de Naruto. Sakura le savait maintenant, elle devait lui parler.

Concentrée et déterminée, elle décida d'aller à l'endroit où l'Uzumaki passait pratiquement toutes ses journées depuis la fin de la guerre, le cimetière de Konoha. Elle ne connaissait cet endroit que trop bien, elle aussi. Nombre de ninjas, nombre de leurs amis étaient morts et enterrés ici. Essayant de ne pas avoir plus de pensées noires en tête, elle se dirigea vers la tombe de Sasuke et elle le trouva.

"Naruto." Dit-elle doucement.

Il se tenait droit comme un piquet. Il regardait intensément la tombe comme si elle lui faisait mal. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et n'avait pas entendu son amie aux cheveux rose. Elle resta sans rien dire elle aussi, le regardant. Il semblait plus vieux, plus adulte avec sa coupe de cheveux courte et son bras dans des bandages. Mais, c'est le sérieux qu'arborait son visage qui le rendait plus vieux, plus sévère.

"Naruto." Appela-t-elle avec un peu plus de force cette fois. Naruto se retourna doucement, le visage inexpressif. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaitre Sakura. Il lui fit un sourire doux "Ah, bonsoir Sakura-chan ! Tu vas bien ?"

Il semblait tout donner pour paraître crédible et joyeux. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sentir un flot de tristesse monter en elle. Encore une fois, il la faisait passer avant lui. Une fois de plus, il se sacrifiait.

Elle voulait garder son calme, vraiment. Mais elle était qui elle était. Une femme au fort caractère et s'emportant vite. C'est pour cela qu'avec tout le flot de sentiments et de pensées elle éclata.

"On s'en fout de comment je vais abruti !" hurla-t-elle. Naruto eut un mouvement de recul et un regard surpris, il voulut dire quelque chose, lui demander ce qu'elle avait, mais la kunoichi fut plus rapide. Elle hurla une fois de plus "On s'en fout de comment les autres vont Naruto ! C'est toi qui importes ici, crétin !" Naruto la regarda hébété, quand elle repartit de plus belle "Tu n'arrêtes pas de te mettre en second plan ! D'aider les autres, de tout faire pour tout le monde ! Mais toi, hein ? Toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour TOI ? Qu'est-ce que les autres font pour toi ! J'en ai marre de tous ces connards égoïstes qui t'utilise pour aller mieux sans voir que tu es au fond du trou, que tu souffres, que tu vas mal ! Je déteste tous ces gens ! Je me déteste pour ça !"

Naruto était vraiment sans voix. Il voulait dire quelque chose, mais, au fond de lui, il ne trouva pas la force, quelque chose remontait, une chose qu'il avait perdue depuis ce jour où il avait tué son meilleur ami. La jeune femme quant à elle ne s'arrêtait plus, ses larmes non plus. "Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu te tues à petit feu ? Ce que tu fais ne t'aide en rien, Naruto ! Je veux t'aider ! Laisse-moi t'aider".

Il y eut un silence. Un silence plein d'émotion, quand Sakura dit d'une voix plus calme. "Naruto." Il sembla sortir de léthargie et la regarda fixement attendant la suite. "Tu as le droit d'être triste. Tu as le droit d'être en colère. Mais s'il te plaît, ne te blâme pas. Tu n'as trahi personne." Naruto eut l'air choqué des paroles de la jeune femme et alors qu'il allait rétorquer quelque chose "Tu as tenu ta promesse Naruto. Tu l'as ramené. A la fin de sa vie, il est redevenu notre ami, c'est grâce à lui que nous avons vaincu Madara. Tu as tenu ta promesse Naruto."

En disant cela, elle s'était rapprochée de lui. Le ninja blond quant à lui, senti quelque chose se briser, quelque chose s'envoler. Un poids. Quelque part, au fond de lui, il attendait ces paroles. C'en fut trop pour le jeune homme qui laissa pour la première fois en plusieurs mois échapper des larmes.

Sakura le prit avec douceur dans ses bras et au creux de son oreille lui dit "Je t'aime Naruto. Maintenant, tu n'auras plus besoin de tout prendre sur toi, laisse-moi aussi t'aider à porter ton fardeau."

Ce soir-là, Naruto hurla et pleura toute l'émotion qu'il avait emmagasiné en lui depuis tout ce temps. Il savait maintenant qu'il n'était réellement pas seul, qu'il pouvait lui aussi, compter sur quelqu'un.


	4. Lexias - Duffy's Dumb Dumb Adventure

**Cette quatrième requête est réalisée par Lexias sur une demande de Zialema.**

**La requête était formulée ainsi : **_Luffy part à la conquête du monde avec les Kung-fu dugong_****

**A très vite pour la suite des requêtes !  
**

* * *

**Duffy's Dumb Dumb Adventure**

Il y a bien longtemps, dans la contrée lointaine, très lointaine de Dhine, se trouvait un immense fleuve, la rivière « Jaune sur le dessus et Marron en dessous ». C'est sur ce fleuve qui s'étendait sur les quatre coins de la Dhine que commence notre histoire.

Plus exactement sur le navire qui remonte lentement la rivière en direction de sa source. C'était un navire élégant aux courbes de bois affutées et aux voiles gonflés par le vent dont la proue représentait un animal marin herbivore pourvu d'un blair gigantesque.

\- Il va voir ce qu'il va voir le jiji, il va s'en mordre les doigts …

Le capitaine de cet esquif se prénommait Donkey D. Duffy. Et ce jeune homme au chapeau de paille, caractéristique aux habitants de cette partie de la Dhine, sujette aux moussons et donc à une forte humidité tout au long de l'année, partait pour une longue aventure.

Pour qui est-ce qu'il me prend ? maugréa Duffy en se remémorant un flashback qui permet à l'auteur de faire avancer l'intrigue.

* * *

_Bwhahahahahahaha ! Toi ! Bwahahahahaha ! _

_\- La feme, jiji ! Je vais devenir un vrai maitre ! _

_\- Whahahaha ! Arrête tes plaisanteries Duffy ! ordonna son grand père Darp. Un marmot comme toi ne pourra jamais remonter la rivière « Jaune sur le dessus et Marron en dessous »._

_\- Si ! J'affronterais tous les grands maitres des kung-fu dugong sur mon chemin ! _

_Darp jeta un œil intrigué à son petit-fils qui affichait une mine pleine de détermination jusqu'à celui-ci se mette à déclamer : _

_\- Je remonterais jusqu'à la source du fleuve, la montagne la plus haute de toute la Dhine où tous les esprits des maitres du kung-fu dugongs reposent. J'escaladerais le One Pic ! Comme le Grand Dold Doger ! _

_Darp esquissa un sourire._

_\- Tu me fais bien rire, Duffy, dit-il. Soit lorsque tu seras en âge, tu pourras prendre un bateau et remonter la rivière. Il me tarde de voir ce que tu vas affronter. La rivière et ses affluents sont dangereux pour un homme seul._

* * *

Duffy se rappelait parfaitement cette discussion et il avait retenu les conseils de son grand-père. Alors qu'il observait les eaux du fleuve se fendre sur le passage de son navire « le Délirant Dugong », il repensa aux épreuves traversées et aux précédents combats qui l'avaient mené jusqu'ici.

Il s'était confronté à de nombreux adversaires depuis le début de son aventure, il avait rencontré maintes personnes en quête de pouvoir, de richesses et de savoir et ce dans chaque comptoir commercial au fil du fleuve. Il avait pu rassembler autour de lui de nobles individus, des disciples qui le suivraient jusqu'au bout et qui l'aideraient à accomplir sa quête.

Tout d'abord, son second, l'épéiste le plus fort de la Dhine Méridionale : Dorodoa Doro. Un bretteur de renommée dont le nom suffisait à faire frémir les criminels et les bandits de toute la Dhine. Ce mammifère dégageait par sa physionomie et sa présence une aura de puissance. Ses traits sévères et son absence d'œil gauche, perdu dans un accident de paille en carton, le rendait effrayant de prime abord. La mousse verte qu'il avait sur le sommet de son crane de mammifère le distinguait de tous les autres dugongs. Par-dessus son épaule, Duffy le voyait s'entrainer avec ses trois lames sur le pont du bateau, non loin du canonnier et du charpentier qui travaillaient sur des améliorations du navire.

Le canonnier, Dusopp était un dugong plus maigre que les autres, doté d'un museau très long et de grands yeux expressifs qui laissaient transparaitre une intelligence rare chez des animaux de son espèce. Il était connu au sein de l'équipage pour sa mauvaise habitude de raconter des bobards plus gros que son mufle. Il clamait à tort et à travers qu'il possédait une troupe de loutres de combats prête à intervenir au moindre de ses ordres, qu'elles guettaient autour du « Délirant Dugong » sur le qui-vive. Il arguait connaitre la vérité sur les arts du kung-fu dugong, bien qu'il soit un véritable peureux, et qu'il était un maitre de renommée mondiale dans cet art martial. Il disait même qu'il y aurait une suite à Hokage et qu'elle serait publiée prochainement. Les esprits candides et crédules pouvaient croire à ses dires mais cela n'était que de fieffés mensonges.

Son comparse charpentier était une créature d'un tout autre acabit. Un dugong de forte carrure à la musculature affinée mais qui était composée en partie de composants métalliques. Dans sa jeunesse, Dranky avait été victime d'un accident sur le fleuve. Percuté par un remorqueur, son corps avait été brisé par l'hélice de ce dernier et il devait son salut à un jet ski abandonné qui dérivait sur l'eau. Utilisant ses connaissances, il avait recomposé son corps avec les pièces de l'appareil mécanique devenant le premier être mi-dugong mi-jet ski. Cela lui avait offert une force herculéenne, une résistance à tout épreuve et un gout douteux pour les chemises hawaïennes.

Sur le pont inférieur, Drook le musicien de l'équipage s'adonnait à ses exercices de musique préférés sur son piano Il pianotait sur les touches comme le virtuose qu'il était, se laissant aller au rythme et aux envolées lyriques. Cela était possible car il ne restait plus que les os sur ce dugong grand et élancé. En effet, à la suite d'un évènement antérieur impliquant un trésor daztèque et la participation de Dhonny Deep et Dorlando Dloom, Drook était devenu un squelette. Cela le rendait moins gras que ses comparses – parce qu'il n'a que des os, vous avez saisi ? – et il avait gagné un doigté exceptionnel en perdant ses nageoires grossières pour des os fins au bout de ses membres supérieurs.

Cela n'était pas le cas du docteur Dony Dony Dhopper qui applaudissait les mélodies de son ami de ses grosses nageoires. En effet, ce jeune dugong s'était tourné très tôt vers des études de médecine, mais suite à deux années désastreuses où il avait du mal à trouver du temps pour étudier entre soirées arrosées et coucheries d'un soir, il avait décidé de poursuivre ses études en Delgique. Il avait finalement réussi à avoir son diplôme de médecin mais à cause de ses nageoires de dugong, il était incapable d'exercer sa profession normalement. Il en était venu à exercer son métier comme la plupart des praticiens : soigner par ordonnances et envoyer les patients à la pharmacie la plus proche. Les pharmaciens avaient appris à détester le docteur Dhopper car à cause de sa physionomie de mammifère herbivore, il était quasiment impossible de déchiffrer ses ordonnances. Les dugongs ont de grosses nageoires, vous avez compris ?

Sur le pont supérieur, tenant la barre du navire, se trouvait la navigatrice, l'un des atouts de charme du « Délirant Dugong ». Dami était une dugong femelle élégante aux grandes mamelles et aux rondeurs assumées, dotée d'une pilosité rousse qui venait sublimer sa peau cendrée sans imperfection. Elle tenait la barre, ses yeux orange rivés sur l'amont du fleuve et ses poils roux filant au vent. Cette dugong était la navigatrice de l'équipage, un élément indispensable. Dami savait en tout cas se rendre indispensable. Avant d'être navigatrice, c'était une chercheuse de trésors qui avait parcouru de fond en comble les nombreuses rivières et fleuves de Dhine. Elle fouillait le sol à la recherche de richesses et de bijoux mais tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé au cours de ses recherches s'apparentait à un tas d'ordures, déchets et babioles que les gens jetaient négligemment ou qui se retrouvaient par inadvertance dans les cours d'eau dhinois. Excédée et frustrée, elle avait décidé de s'attaquer à la rivière « Jaune sur le dessus et Marron en dessous » en espérant que celle-ci recèle des richesses insoupçonnées. L'avenir nous prouvera que non.

Aux cotés de la navigatrice, assise sur le bastingage, Dico Dobin, l'érudite et archéologue de l'équipage, observait la rive défiler sous ses yeux. Plus grande que sa comparse, cette dugong était aussi bien pourvue en mamelles, qu'elle était adipeuse. Ses poils noirs, soufflés par le vent, lui passaient sur le visage lui donnant un air absent mais mystérieux. Elle s'était embarquée au sein de l'équipage de Duffy en arguant qu'elle souhaitait découvrir l'histoire de la Dhine ancienne. Le capitaine était impressionné car elle pouvait lire les glyphes mystérieux qu'il voyait partout autour de lui au cours de son aventure. Après d'âpres leçons de lectures de la part de Dobin, l'analphabétisme de Duffy disparut, tout comme le peu de respect que l'équipage avait encore pour son capitaine. Discrète et appliquée, Dobin, en tant qu'archéologue, passait beaucoup de temps à étudier et lire et lorsque le « Délirant Dugong » accostait près d'anciennes ruines, elle n'hésitait pas à se lancer immédiatement dans ses recherches du passé de la Dhine. Elle passait alors des jours et des nuits avec une brosse et une pelle à creuser et fouiller minutieusement le sol et les murs des ruines à la recherche d'artefacts anciens ou de vieux manuscrits. Pendant ce temps, l'équipage se faisait royalement chier ou se bourrait allègrement la gueule car les recherches de Dobin pouvaient prendre plusieurs semaines. Néanmoins, elle était pardonnée par l'équipage parce qu'elle était mignonne et qu'elle partageait sa nourriture.

Par ailleurs, le capitaine Duffy sentit son estomac émettre des cris gutturaux.

\- J'ai faim ! s'écria-t-il à l'attention du coq de l'équipage.

\- Du du gooonggg ! ajoutèrent Dhopper et Dussop à la plainte de leur capitaine.

\- Fermez-là ! répondit le cuisinier de l'équipage en émergeant des quartiers de l'équipage. C'est prêt !

Sandy était le coq du « Délirant Dugong ». C'était un homme, portant un costume noir, blond aux cheveux mi-longs, cachant une partie de son visage laissant un œil visible surmonté d'un sourcil fin et enroulé. Il avait pour particularité qu'il n'était pas un dugong.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? demanda Duffy, la salive dégoulinant de sa bouche.

\- Comme d'habitude, répliqua Sandy en tirant sur sa cigarette.

Le cuisinier ôta le couvercle du plat qu'il avait à la main pour dévoiler son contenu.

\- Des herbes d'eau et des algues ?! lâcha Duffy dépité.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? maugréa Sandy.

\- Dugong ! acclamèrent Dhopper, Drook et Dussop.

\- Duuuuuuuuu-pppperrrrrr !

Les autres membres de l'équipage s'étaient déjà jetés sur le plat et engloutissaient la flore marine à une vitesse impressionnante tandis que Duffy les observait avec dégoût.

\- Dami-swan ! Dobin-chuan ! Venez manger ! lança Sandy aux dugongs femelles du pont supérieur. J'ai cuisiné votre plat préféré !

\- Du…, lâcha Dami agacée par les avances du coq tandis que Dobin riait amusée dans son museau.

\- Je les ai préparés amoureusement avec toutes les herbes marines que vous aimez, ajouta le cuisinier en grimpant les marches menant au pont supérieur.

D'un pas jovial et léger, il présenta le plat aux dugong femelles et celles-ci se servirent de manière bien plus élégante que leurs homologues masculins. Dami mâchonna les herbes sous l'œil attentif du cuisinier.

\- Dugong gong. fit Dobin.

\- Ça me fait plaisir que ça te plaise, Dobin-chuan ! s'extasia Sandy dont les yeux prenaient la forme d'un organe humaine. Et toi, Dami-swan ?

\- Du … répondit-elle simplement.

Le cœur de Sandy explosa et son âme s'envola vers de nobles contrées où les dugongs volent et où l'herbe marine pousse sur les arbres.

\- Je suis si heureux que ça vous plaise ! s'écria-t-il. Mais savez-vous ce que dit la chanson ?

\- Dugong ?

_\- Faites un bisou au cuisinier ! Oh magnifiques beautés ! Oh magnifiques beautés ! Ooohhh …_

Le punch de Dami ramena Sandy au pont inférieur où il fut accueilli par les éclats de rire de ses compagnons.

\- Du du gong. Dugong dugong gong…

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit le bretteur ?!

\- Dugong gong, ricana Doro en nettoyant sa lame.

\- Tu me cherches, bretteur de mes deux ?!

\- Du du gong !

\- Ah ouais !?

\- Dugong !

Les disputes habituelles entre Doro et Sandy faisaient beaucoup rire l'équipage car malgré la violence de leurs échanges, elles n'allaient jamais plus loin que le simple échange d'insultes. Dhopper tendit un bout d'algues à son capitaine, toujours hébété dans son coin.

\- Dugong du du. dit le docteur.

\- Ouais, je sais qu'il faut manger, Dhopper mais j'aime pas les herbes et les algues, grimaça Duffy. Je préfère la viande.

\- Dugong gong ! Du gong gong gong du du gong ? Dugong gong du gong dugong ! répliqua Dhopper.

\- Dugong dugong dugong du du gong gong, renchérit Dussop.

\- Dugong ! Dugong gong du du dugong du du duuuuuupeerrrrr !

\- Dhohohohohohohohohohohoh ! Dugong gong du ?!

Convaincu par les membres de son équipage qu'il aurait besoin de forces pour la suite du voyage, Duffy s'obligea à manger même s'il aurait préféré de la bonne viande de vaches de mer à la place.

\- Tu vois que ce n'était pas si compliqué ? déclara Sandy en mangeant sa part.

\- Ouais, ouais, j'espère que tu as autre chose en réserve tout de même. répondit Duffy.

Après sa maigre collation, Duffy rejoignit l'avant du navire. De ce poste, sur la tête de proue en forme de dugong, il observait l'horizon et il s'interrogeait sur ce qu'ils allaient découvrir au cours de leur voyage. Le One Pic était au bout du chemin mais de nombreux obstacles se dresseraient sur leur route. Les Six Grands Capitaines Bateliers à la solde de l'Administration Dhinoise qui parcouraient les fleuves afin de réguler le transit des bateaux et des marchandises. De redoutables maitres du kung-fu qui se confrontaient à l'Armée Résistante qui se battait pour s'opposer au système en place sur le simple principe d'opposition. Et plus loin, au-delà des rives habitées de la rivière, les quatre grands maitres du kung-fu dugong régnaient en maitre : Dhanks le Doux, Daïdo, Big Dad et Duvet Doré. Duffy savait qu'il devrait les affronter tôt ou tard pour atteindre le One Pic mais avec son équipage et la puissance de son kung-fu, il y arriverait.

\- Maintenant qu'on s'est bien rassasiés, hurla Duffy à l'attention de son équipage. Il est temps de poursuivre notre aventure !

\- DUGOOONGGG ! s'écrièrent les autres.

\- Je suis impatient de voir ce qui nous attend, dit Duffy à mi-voix.

Et c'est ainsi que le « Délirant Dugong » portait l'équipage de Donkey D. Duffy vers le début de nouvelles aventures qui faisaient bien évidemment partie d'un plus grand voyage. Un voyage qui les mènerait vers le One Pic.

* * *

_« Un voyage qui les mènerait vers le One Pic »._

Le directeur éditorial relut la dernière page et d'un geste il réassembla les pages du chapitre en une pile. Autour de la table, une dizaine de personnes observaient, la mine grave, ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Seul un homme affichait un sourire de satisfaction. Assis en face du directeur éditorial, les bras croisés, il attendait patiemment que quelqu'un brise le silence.

Le directeur éditorial le jaugea du regard par-dessus ses lunettes et montra les planches dans sa main.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous venus nous montrer cela ? dit-il à haute voix.

Le sourire de l'homme s'agrandit à la question et il lui répondit simplement :

\- Pour vous montrer mes capacités.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Je suis venu vous annoncer que ce que vous tenez entre les mains, c'est mon prochain manga. La nouvelle série que je vais commencer.

L'inquiétude et la stupéfaction envahirent la salle alors que les personnes attablées murmurèrent entre eux et s'échangeaient des regards agités. Le mangaka et le directeur éditorial étaient les seuls à rester impassibles.

\- Oda-sensei, l'interpella le directeur adjoint. Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux…

\- Je suis tout à fait sérieux, directeur adjoint-san. Je souhaite me lancer dans cette nouvelle série dès que possible.

\- Et votre santé, Oda-sensei ? s'inquiéta le responsable éditorial. Vous pensez que vous arriverez à jongler entre deux séries ?

\- Je vous remercie de vous inquiéter pour ma santé, responsable éditorial-san. Mais justement c'est pour cela aussi que je voulais vous en parler personnellement en réunion.

En un instant, le silence s'était fait et toute l'attention de la rédaction du Weekly Shonen Jump resta accrochée aux paroles du mangaka.

\- Je vais arrêter de dessiner One Piece.

A la simple énonciation de cette phrase, le temps se figea dans la salle de réunion. Le Japon s'immobilisa comme une seule entité. La Terre arrêta de tourner sur elle-même et les autres planètes stoppèrent leurs courses autour de l'astre solaire. Puis l'ordre des choses revint et ce moment de profond silence, qui laissait présager un horizon inconnu, fit place au chaos.

\- C'est … c'est impossible Oda-sensei ! C'est une plaisanterie !

Le directeur adjoint s'était levé, rouge de colère, et dévisageait le mangaka de ses yeux remplis de crainte et de fureur. Autour de lui, la panique s'était emparée de la salle. Les murmures avaient fait place à des éclats de voix et des cris de contestation.

\- On ne peut pas stopper One Piece !

\- Vous imaginez la réaction des lecteurs ?!

\- Ça va faire un tollé ! Ce sera la fin du Jump !

\- Le magazine ne s'en remettrait pas !

Eiichiro Oda s'adossa contre son siège et affichait un air serein malgré l'agitation autour de lui. Le directeur éditorial avait conservé son calme et continuait de jauger l'auteur par-dessus ses lunettes. Les deux hommes s'observaient mutuellement, essayant de deviner les pensées de l'autre alors que le monde alentour s'éffondrait.

\- Les ventes vont s'écrouler !

\- On ne peut pas permettre que cela arrive !

\- Oui ! On ne peut pas le laisser faire ça !

\- Il doit continuer !

\- EIICHIRO ODA-SAMA !

La voix qui venait de supplanter le brouhaha de la salle provenait d'un coin de la pièce. Un jeune homme se tenait debout, devant la chaise sur laquelle il était censé assister discrètement à la réunion. Peu de personnes avaient remarqué sa présence en entrant dans la salle de réunion mais il était bien ici depuis le début des échanges. Son visage était crispé par la colère et le chagrin avait noyé ses yeux.

\- Oda-sama, vous … vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Balbutia-il en ravalant ses larmes.

Tous les regards s'étaient à présent tournés vers lui. Le jeune homme garda le visage rivé vers le sol où retombaient de d'épaisses larmes salées.

\- Ce que vous avez crée avec One Piece, poursuivit-il. C'est bien plus qu'un manga. C'est bien plus que du papier et des dessins. C'est quelque chose qui va au-delà de ça. C'est une création qui rassemble et qui fait rêver, pas uniquement au Japon mais aux quatre coins du globe.

Ses poings se serrèrent et son visage se tordit en une moue de rage.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas enlever One Piece à ces gens. Vous nous avez fait la promesse que nous vivrions l'aventure avec Luffy et ce jusqu'à la fin. Lorsque j'ai découvert One Piece, gamin, j'ai grandi avec le souvenir de cette promesse. Je ne peux pas imaginer finir mes jours sans connaitre la fin de votre œuvre, Oda-sensei. Ce n'est plus un simple manga pour moi, il fait partie intégrante de ma vie !

En silence, Oda et la Rédaction écoutaient attentivement le jeune homme dont les propos étaient coupés par ses sanglots et ses renâclements de nez.

\- Je vous en supplie, Oda-sensei ! Ne faites pas ça ! Vous nous avez fait une promesse ! Les lecteurs et les fans attendent tant de One Piece, vous ne pouvez pas les abandonner !

Sur un dernier sanglot, il releva la tête et tous purent assister à son hurlement de désespoir :

\- Je vous en supplie, Oda-sensei ! Ne détruisez pas notre rêve !

Le visage écarlate du jeune homme, ses chaudes larmes et ses traits courroucés émurent les membres de la rédaction qui partageaient ses craintes. Eiichiro Oda demeurait cependant imperturbable.

\- Merci pour ton intervention, préposé aux photocopies et à la distribution du café-kun, répliqua le directeur éditorial d'un ton solennel. Tu peux te rasseoir.

Le jeune stagiaire, le souffle coupé, s'exécuta aussitôt, encore sous le choc et tétanisé par le chagrin.

\- Je crains que Oda-sensei, poursuivit le directeur éditorial, ne nous ait pas tout dit.

Eiichiro Oda esquissa un fin sourire à la remarque du chef de la rédaction et les esprits s'apaisèrent. L'auteur se tourna vers le stagiaire dont le regard s'était perdu dans le vide.

\- Merci pour tes compliments, préposé aux photocopies et à la distribution du café-kun, dit-il calmement. Je suis toujours heureux de constater que mon manga est apprécié, et ce par une grande majorité.

Il s'inclina légèrement devant le stagiaire mais les membres de la rédaction comprirent que ces remerciements leur étaient également adressés. Ils aimaient One Piece pas nécessairement pour ce que cela leur rapportait en matière de pognon mais pour l'œuvre en elle-même.

\- Et comme la suggéré, directeur éditorial-san, je n'ai pas dit que j'arrêtais One Piece, j'ai simplement dit que j'arrêtais de le dessiner, précisa Oda.

Les membres de la rédaction restèrent attentifs et d'un simple regard, le directeur éditorial l'invita à poursuivre.

\- Si je décide de me lancer dans cette nouvelle série, il me sera impossible de conjuguer les deux séries. Comme l'a rappelé responsable éditorial-kun, je ne suis plus tout jeune et je dois faire attention à ma santé. Mais je l'avais anticipé, c'est pour cela que je vais laisser quelqu'un d'autre dessiner One Piece à ma place.

L'inquiétude réapparut immédiatement autour de la table qui ne tarda pas à repartir en contestations :

\- Mais Oda-sensei, les lecteurs vont s'apercevoir du changement ! argua l'éditeur d'Oda.

\- S'ils n'adhèrent pas au nouveau dessinateur, alors la popularité du manga va baisser et il va péricliter, rajouta le directeur adjoint.

\- Autant arrêter le manga pour de bon…, se larmoya un autre éditeur.

\- Editeur-san ? Avez-vous les dernières planches du chapitre de One Piece ? demanda le mangaka.

L'éditeur, pris par surprise, fouilla dans son porte-documents et en ressortit les planches bicolores pour les tendre à Oda qui les étala sur la table aux yeux de tous.

\- Et si je vous disais, commença Oda, que ces planches, ainsi que celle des dix derniers chapitres de One Piece, avaient été dessinés par cet autre mangaka ?

Les éditeurs et les membres de la rédaction se répartirent les planches et examinèrent les traits et les dessins. L'éditeur d'Oda fit sortir les planches des chapitres précédents afin qu'ils puissent également les comparer.

\- Alors ? demanda finalement l'un d'entre eux quelques minutes plus tard.

\- La différence est quasi-inexistante, dut reconnaitre l'éditeur d'Oda.

\- Je suis navré de vous avoir berné, éditeur-san, s'excusa Oda. Ce n'était pas contre vous.

L'éditeur resta sous le choc tandis que le directeur adjoint examinait et comparait les planches.

\- Le style est parfaitement identique, conclut-il étonné.

Oda affichait un sourire satisfait devant le directeur éditorial qui ne cessait de le jauger derrière ses lunettes.

\- Qu'en est-il de l'histoire ? demanda le chef de la rédaction.

\- Je superviserais le tout mais ce nouveau mangaka a toute ma confiance, assura Oda. Sous sa tutelle, One Piece continuera et moi je pourrais me concentrer sur cette nouvelle série.

Alors que la rédaction pouvait enfin souffler de soulagement, le directeur éditorial détacha enfin son regard d'Eiichiro Oda pour se plonger une nouvelle fois sur les planches de la nouvelle série du mangaka. Le directeur adjoint se tourna vers lui.

\- Que pensez-vous, directeur éditorial-san ?

Le directeur de la rédaction resta longtemps perplexe, perdu dans ses pensées, à observer les planches et après mûres réflexions, il annonça :

\- Nous allons faire débuter la prochaine série d'Oda-sensei dans le numéro 4 du magazine et One Piece suivra sa publication habituelle comme si rien n'avait changé.

\- Je vous promets que vous ne serez pas déçus, déclara Oda.

\- J'ai confiance en vous, sensei, ajouta le directeur éditorial.

Ils s'échangèrent une poignée de main virile alors que l'allégresse venait d'envahir la salle de réunion. Deux éditeurs vinrent au secours du préposé aux photocopies et à la distribution du café qui pleurait maintenant de joie. Les éditeurs commençaient déjà à parler d'aller fêter cette nouvelle série après le travail et encourageait Oda à les accompagner.

\- Oda-sensei, il faudra que nous rencontrions ce nouveau dessinateur au plus vite, fit remarquer le directeur éditorial. S'il doit prendre la suite du dessin de One Piece, alors il faut qu'il soit mis en relation avec un éditeur du Jump dès que possible.

\- Sur ce point-là, je vous devance encore, directeur éditorial-san. Je l'ai amené ici avec moi et je peux vous l'introduire dès maintenant.

Après l'allégresse et la joie, ce fut la curiosité qui s'installa dans la salle. La rédaction allait rencontrer la personne qui allait prendre la suite d'Eiichiro Oda sur cette série de renom qu'est One Piece. Ce nouveau mangaka allait définir l'avenir du Weekly Shonen Jump.

\- Je vous en prie, invita le directeur éditorial, faites-le entrer. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Sans tarder, Oda sortit de la pièce laissant la rédaction du Jump dans l'incertitude. Après quelques minutes qui parurent une éternité, le mangaka revint dans la salle de réunion et ouvrit la porte à son associé.

\- Messieurs, voici celui qui amènera One Piece à sa conclusion.

Toute l'attention de la rédaction se porta sur ce nouveau mangaka qui fit son entrée dans la salle de réunion. Autant dire qu'il marqua les esprits dès son apparition. Les membres de la rédaction du Jump restèrent sans voix devant lui.

Il était bien plus petit que la moyenne et pourtant il avait une carrure imposante. De prime abord, il était adipeux, cela se voyait à sa simple tenue : un justaucorps qui lui recouvrait le torse et faisait ressortir ses bourrelets. Pourtant, se tenant sur sa nageoire caudale, le mangaka montrait qu'il n'était pas un être flasque. Ses membres étaient musculeux démontrant que son corps gris de mammifère était prêt à affronter les aléas de la vie de mangaka et à surmonter ses épreuves. Ses yeux sombres dégageaient une intelligence et un génie dissimulés derrière un voile de détermination.

Dès son entrée, il parcourut la salle de son gigantesque et grotesque museau, examinant chaque tête et chaque visage puis il se tint debout en croisant ses nageoires sur son torse en guise de défi. Les membres de la rédaction étaient stupéfaits.

\- Alors c'est lui qui terminera One Piece ? fit à mi-voix un éditeur.

\- Oda-sensei a une totale confiance en lui, déclara le directeur adjoint.

Le directeur éditorial laissa enfin esquisser un sourire sur ses traits sérieux.

_\- Oda-sensei, vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de surprenant, _pensa-t-il en réajustant ses lunettes.

De son côté, le mangaka ne pouvait cacher sa fierté. Ils préparaient cette transition depuis tellement longtemps. Lui et Oda savaient que ce ne serait pas une mince affaire mais finalement tout s'était déroulé comme ils l'avaient espéré. Eiichiro avait du mal à cacher sa joie. Il savait que ce changement avait du sens pour son ami et qu'une nouvelle page s'ouvrait pour tous les deux. Une nouvelle page s'ouvrait pour One Piece.

_\- J'ai commencé cette œuvre, mon Dudu_, dit-il en son for intérieur. _Maintenant c'est à ton tour de la finir._

Du haut de sa nageoire, Dudu fronça les sourcils et bomba le torse pour se présenter au monde :

\- DU GONG.

**TO BE … NEVER CONTINUED**


End file.
